Season 34 Showcases
The showcases from Season 34. Gallery The First Showcases of the 34th Season (September 19, 2005, #3331K) showcasesseason34premiere1.jpg showcasesseason34premiere2.jpg showcasesseason34premiere3.jpg showcasesseason34premiere4.jpg showcasesseason34premiere5.jpg showcasesseason34premiere6.jpg showcasesseason34premiere7.jpg showcasesseason34premiere8.jpg showcasesseason34premiere9.jpg showcasesseason34premiere10.jpg showcasesseason34premiere11.jpg showcasesseason34premiere12.jpg showcasesseason34premiere13.jpg showcasesseason34premiere14.jpg showcasesseason34premiere15.jpg|Bobette has bid $60,000. showcasesseason34premiere16.jpg showcasesseason34premiere17.jpg|The ARP of Natalie's showcase is $31,137. showcasesseason34premiere18.jpg|The ARP of Bobette's showcase is $91,426. showcasesseason34premiere19.jpg showcasesseason34premiere20.jpg showcasesseason34premiere21.jpg showcasesseason34premiere22.jpg showcasesseason34premiere23.jpg showcasesseason34premiere24.jpg showcasesseason34premiere25.jpg showcasesseason34premiere26.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2005, #3391K) showcaseshalloween2005-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $16,223. showcaseshalloween2005-18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $20,987. showcaseshalloween2005-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-21.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-22.jpg showcaseshalloween2005-23.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 23, 2005, #3423K) showcasesthanksgiving2005-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-5.jpg Paulette the Prestedigitating Pilgrim Showcase showcasesthanksgiving2005-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-11.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-12.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,254. showcasesthanksgiving2005-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,540. showcasesthanksgiving2005-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-16.jpg|Raeanne has won a total of $32,410. showcasesthanksgiving2005-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2005-19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 19, 2005, #3461K) showcases(12-19-2005)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)5.jpg Little Known Christmas Carols Showcase showcases(12-19-2005)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)9.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcases(12-19-2005)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)12.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)13.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)15.jpg|The ARP of Brandi's showcase is $18,598. showcases(12-19-2005)16.jpg|The ARP of Jennifer's showcase is $24,934. showcases(12-19-2005)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)18.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)19.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)20.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)21.jpg showcases(12-19-2005)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 20, 2005, #3462K) Clara The Wannabe Angel Showcase showcases(12-20-2005)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)4.jpg|If Lanisha had never been born, her friends would not have received her gift from Christmas 2004, which is... showcases(12-20-2005)5.jpg|...a new hot tub. showcases(12-20-2005)6.jpg|Life without Shane would deprive her family this year of her great Christmas meals cooked... showcases(12-20-2005)7.jpg|...in her new kitchen. showcases(12-20-2005)8.jpg|If Lanisha weren't around, all her nieces and nephews would have to walk to school because they never had the aunt to take them... showcases(12-20-2005)9.jpg|...in her new 2006 Chrysler Pacifica. showcases(12-20-2005)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)12.jpg|Denise has bid $23,000. showcases(12-20-2005)13.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)14.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)16.jpg|The ARP of Celeste's showcase is $15,688. showcases(12-20-2005)17.jpg|The ARP of Denise's showcase is $30,011. showcases(12-20-2005)18.jpg|Celeste has won a total of $16,498. showcases(12-20-2005)19.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)20.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)21.jpg showcases(12-20-2005)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 21, 2005, #3463K) Ways to Lure Santa Down the Chimney Showcase showcases(12-21-2005)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,740. showcases(12-21-2005)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,625. showcases(12-21-2005)20.jpg|Joseph has won a total of $34,423. showcases(12-21-2005)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)22.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)23.jpg showcases(12-21-2005)24.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 22, 2005, #3464K) showcases(12-22-2005)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)5.jpg Christmas Cards That Shane Received Showcase showcases(12-22-2005)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)13.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $15,839. showcases(12-22-2005)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $14,671. showcases(12-22-2005)18.jpg|Timothy has won a total of $18,313. showcases(12-22-2005)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)20.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)21.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)22.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)23.jpg showcases(12-22-2005)24.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 5 (December 23, 2005, #3465K) Why Santa Needs To Slim Down Showcase showcases(12-23-2005)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)7.jpg How Santa Modifies His Sleigh Showcase showcases(12-23-2005)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)11.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)12.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,089. showcases(12-23-2005)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $44,953. showcases(12-23-2005)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)20.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)21.jpg showcases(12-23-2005)22.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2006, #3532K) Things They Love Showcase showcasesvalentinesday2006-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-4.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcasesvalentinesday2006-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-6.jpg Do's and Don'ts on Valentine's Day Showcase showcasesvalentinesday2006-7.jpg|Don't start the day by asking your valentine to get up and make your breakfast in... showcasesvalentinesday2006-8.jpg|...your new kitchen. showcasesvalentinesday2006-9.jpg|Don't even think about substituting a valentine's day card for a quick and personal e-mail that you just typed up on ... showcasesvalentinesday2006-10.jpg|...your new computer. showcasesvalentinesday2006-11.jpg|Don't offer your valentine leftovers for dinner. But, do walk arm & arm with your valentine to a nice romantic dinner on board... showcasesvalentinesday2006-12.jpg|...your cruise of the Mediterranean. showcasesvalentinesday2006-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $18,549. showcasesvalentinesday2006-16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,350. showcasesvalentinesday2006-17.jpg|Carie has won a total of $32,017. showcasesvalentinesday2006-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-19.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-20.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2006-21.jpg The First-Ever Double Overbid in a Winless Show (February 23, 2006, #3544K) Phire Meets An Irate Inkeeper Showcase showcases(2-23-2006)1.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)2.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)3.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)4.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)5.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)6.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)7.jpg The Models' Dream Jobs Showcase showcases(2-23-2006)8.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)9.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)10.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)11.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)12.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)13.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)14.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,553. showcases(2-23-2006)16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,841. showcases(2-23-2006)17.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)18.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)19.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)20.jpg showcases(2-23-2006)21.jpg Category:Showcases